A Small Thief in a Very Large World
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: Yeah dad, I think my poker face has officially crumbled. The famous thief has always slid past the grasp of thousands of police forces and enemies during his one night heists, just what made this one different? Why did it have to turn out like this?C4UP
1. When the Poker Face Crumbles

**A Small Thief In a Very Large World **

**Anime: KID/DC**

**Owned by: You know him, you love him, Gosho Aoyoma **

**I only simply play with his characters in my own state of imagination that can be at times very hazardous :) **

**Plus, it's about time I write A Kaito/Aoko story, nonetheless any story in this category. So sit back, fasten your seatbelts, because folks were going on one heck of a ride.**

**-Detectivegirl2005**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Name."

" Kuroba. Kaito Kuroba."

" Age."

" Seventeen years young."

"Education."

" High School. Third year."

" Hm." I kept my eyes focused on the girl that leaned back in a black office chair, clip board attached in her hand, scratching to what seemed a message for herself to later look back on before raising her solemn eyes that examined me through her rectangular glasses. I swallowed at the dry spot in the back of my throat, my eyes only growing larger as the awkward silence fell hard in the room. It drove me crazy how this girl did that, not to mention the fact that she _really_ did scare me. My gaze dropped to the white tiling on the floor where my feet dangled above. Aw geez, I could'nt even reach the **_floor_**. I felt my face scrunch in disgust, this absolutely was the **worst** day ever, nonetheless the thick atmosphere of being interrogated under the harsh light of some kid!

" So. Care to tell me what happened?" she asked dryly.

Sure, why not. My life is over, all that I knew is probably something I will never be able to return to and I may have some injuries that can affect me later in life. Oh, did I also talk about the great fact that time has spun back and I am seven again? How's that sound?

" Yeah, about that..."

**Suzuki Historical Museum-third floor: October 21st, 12:43 a.m. **

" This is bad, this is really bad!" I hissed through my teeth.

Through all the times, and the many dangerous heists, this situation may be the cherry on top. My feet were moving on a mind of its own even though my exhausted body screamed to stop, I could care less, it was either I die here or now or make a final escape. I slammed through two more doors that led me into the dark night breathing heavily, beads of sweat dripping off my face and splashing to the ground. Not even here would I be safe.

I really think at this moment, even if dad told me many times to never let it happen, my poker face had finally cracked. I snapped back into motion when I heard the fire shots ring through the stairways, screaming into the silent night. They were close, way too close.

" Dammint!" I clenched my teeth together , how did I get myself into this, no, how was I going to get myself out of it? A cold laughter erupted inside me from the irony of it, all of it, me able to gracefully slip past thousands of police forces, yet not a mere group of men that killed my father.

But I'm the great thief Kaito Kid! Why not this time again like any other time? Because they knew everything and had it pinned against me. They knew Kuroba Toichi was the once famous thief eight years ago that had the police wrapped around his pinky finger, they knew that I had taken his place, and worst of all they knew I was his son. So what? Well, easy. The simple choice of my life in their hands or my family and friends'.

" Kaito-Kun, what a pleasure to meet you in person." a deep raspy voice called out.

Sweat ran down the side of my face glaring at the large man who was dressed in a formal black suit, hand in pocket and a Cuban cigar tucked in the corner of his mouth that walked out onto knocked down door that was completely torn off its hinges, probably by one of the men that stood smugly behind him. At the looks of it, he could have easily snapped me into two, so for my own good I crossed out the idea of going down in a glorious fight. I looked from him to the gun pointed at my chest .

" If I were in your shoes kid, I would'nt think it would be wise to make a run for it now. Plus, it's either a good shoot down and you sacrifice yours' as well as your family and friend's lives. Or you die standing just how you are and everyone else can live happily ever after. Sound okay?" he arrogantly finished off.

Ha! How thoughtful, they gave me a _choice_. Remember folks, not many criminals hand this out to you on a silver platter. Oh ho!- but lucky me, I had myself one of those Class-A criminals that gave you the ' either take this choice A, or you will be forced to make choice A' options.

" Sounds like I don't have much of advantage even if I did run." I remarked back grimly.

At least at this point that I was going to try my best to conceal my fear, I wanted some ounce of dignity before I go down like this.

" Nah, I don't think you ever did. That's what makes it all the more fun." His grin only grew as he watched my face begin to lose color " Right?"

That's the moment when a large force came in contact with the back of my head and before I could express any reaction, everything was black behind my eyelids.

**Back at interrogation in a Unnamed Lab**

"Hm. " the girl raised her eyebrows only ever slightly, telling me that she wasn't that moved by the story. That really sort of ticked me off, because to me it was the beginning of one hell of a tale that turned my life upside down.

" What's hm? I really don't get why I have to tell you all of this." I growled, feeling that I was increasingly becoming more and more angry with this inscrutable child.

" I mean, heck! What can you do? Are you some sort of rocket scientist, or prodigy child that has the answer to all the world's problems?" I sarcastically spat out.

" No." she simply replied looking back up from the clipboard held in her hand. " But, I am your only answer to returning back to normal. Now, if you would.."

I eyed her suspiciously. This girl was not any ordinary girl, and I promise you,_ I **will**_ figure this kid out no matter how badly she made me cringe inwardly. Jeez, I never felt too comfortable with women like her.

" Fine." I slumped back into my chair, arms folded across my chest, content with the answer I received and was cued on to continue my story by a nod of her head.

**Downtown Beika: October 22nd, 11:14 a.m.**

" Hey! Hey! Hey you! Are you okay? Oh no...oh boy.."

I couldn't quite open my eyes but I could definitely make out voices around me. I felt two cold wet fingers slightly press against my neck and then a sigh of relief. Good. I wasn't dead, or at least I thought I wasn't.

" He's still alive.." a soft voice breathed out in ease.

Hooray! My assumption was supported.

" This is horrible! You poor little child, look at you! Your such a mess!" the feminine voice cried out, draping a large coat cotton coat around my shoulders and pulling it close to my face.

Hm, I expected to be since I was just attacked by some insanely large ga- what? **_Child?_ **

The next thing I heard was a click and three random 'beeping' noises that were being sounded that was followed by a dial tone. Who was she calling?..

"Yes, hello? I have a severely injured child who looks to be around eight or nine with me here who is unconscious in result from probably a blow to the head, blood running down the back of his neck from the head injury and a bullet wound in his left arm. I am right across the street from Talho National Bank in downtown Beika, in the neighborhood alley."

'**_Looks to be around eight or nine?...'_**

Okay, I'm awake now. Slowly, I opened my eyes, not quite sure if I was sensitive to light from the way my head felt, my vision was hazy from dizziness and water mixed with sweat that ran into my eyes, the constant little ring that erupted through my ear drums, and my stomach, which was at the moment, dangerously nauseous. What a way to start the day by feeling like sheer crap.

" Ugh.." was the only sound that came out of my mouth, not perfect vocabulary, but it was a start.

" Oh! Your coming too! How are you doing?..." I felt two cold hands cup my jaw and gingerly tilt my head up upwards.

The first thing that came into my view was a young woman's eyes, deep royal blue orbs that stared into mine shining with excitement. Her dark brown hair that was matted down from the rain and her long bangs that dripped with water. Her cheeks, rosy from the cold, lifted as she smiled at me gently.

" Hey there." she whispered out, running her long fingers through my locks of hair that was plastered to my forehead and got in the way of my eyes.

"_An angel? Was this what they looked like when they came to help you when you are in times of trouble?"_

" Did you come from heaven to help me?..." I groggily drawled out. My head injury _must've _been bad, because for a second I could've sworn I saw a gold aurora envelop the frame of the young woman's body.

There was silence watching her as she looked at me with her eyebrows raised before a smile broke onto her face and her lean body shook with laughter.

" Where did you get a pick up line like that? No sweetie, my name is Aoko, Nakamori Aoko." she chuckled out tapping the tip of my nose with her index finger.

Ohhhhh-haha, it was just Aoko, how slow of me...wait, **Aoko!?**

" **Aoko?!**" I yelped out, a little shocked that she found me here, and in this condition, and dammint! I was still Kaito Kid! Great, just great. My whole cover was blown, ka-ploosh, down the drain, cat out the bag, aaaw you know what I mean!

" Uh, I-I can explain Aoko!" I stuttered waving my hands infront of me frantically.

I watched her tilt her head to the side, her face etched in confusion " Explain what?"

Oh man...was she playing dumb with me, or was this how she was going to start showing her ferocity?

I felt sweat beginning to run down my face again, my hands dropping to my sides. This was going to be harder than I thought.

" Well, um, you know, what you see right now..." I carefully replied back, looking from her eyes to the ground and back up to her again nervously.

"Well...I see a small boy, a very sweet little boy, whom is in a very bad condition probably from some very bad people, who all he needs right now is treatment and someone to look after them." she kindly responded and delicately pulled me into her arms, rubbing her hand up and down my back.

I could feel my face warm, my eyes expanding from how motherly Aoko was acting. Was she always like this, when was the change? It was quite embarrassing but I was to drained to worry about and at the moment I think I just needed this. My body finally relaxed leaning into her, placing my hands under her arms and across her back. She had a soothing fragrant about her, and it smelled like rain and flowers.

This only lasted for what seemed two minutes, her evened breathing with my slow ones until it ended all to soon when I heard sirens screaming in the distance.

" C'mon, let's get you some help, I hear them on their way." she said before picking me up which scared me out of mind and put me through a state of shock watching her walk with ease with myself in her arms.

Okay, last time I checked I was one hundred and sixty five pounds of muscle, five foot and ten inches tall, and she was one hundred and ten pounds and five foot three inches tall. This was not **right**. One-girls should **_never_** carry boys in their arms unless you just want to just stomp all over their self-esteem and two-when in the name of hell did she become Miss Amazon on me?

" Are you okay? Your breathing has gotten a lot faster just now..." Aoko questioned, glancing at me through the corner of her eye

" I'm fine!" I squeaked out in a high pitched voice.

And another thing, what was up with my voice? I know I could be sick and all, but shouldn't my voice be hoarse, not like I haven't gone through puberty yet?

So many questions, so little time and I could feel myself going into a panic attack as they sat me down on the ambulance bed and started wiping me down with antibiotics and gauze.

" Hey there little man! How are you doing right now? We see that you have some pretty bad achies, but don't worry we'll have all fixed up for you at the hospital and that pretty lady over there we'll come with us all the way, sound good?" a man asked me with an overly too cheery smile on his face, dressed in white with a red and white cap on his head and pen and clipboard attached to his hand

The man then turned towards Aoko and smiled " Your little boy is acting really brave right now, it's hard to come across kids like him. Though it is kind of scaring me how calm he is right now."

'**_Little boy!?'_**

Aoko's smiled shyly as she waved her hands side to side, her cheeks flushing with red.

" Oh no no, he's not mine. I just found him today and I am going to look after him until someone can claim him."

" Ah, okay." the man nodded, scratching something down on the clipboard he had.

_**What was this!? Someone to claim me? Little boy? Kids not like me? What was going on, what happened me?!**_

I laid down on the firm bed, gripping the thin white blanket that covered me, gazing out the moving van as we headed towards the hospital. I was unable to think of anything but what I have turned out to be, pondering what those men from last night had done to me. For once in my life, I was truly worried, and it was something that really did scare me.

Yeah dad, I think my poker face has officially crumbled by now.

**To be continued...**


	2. Even Great Magicians Fall

**Even Great Magicians Can Fall**

The first thing I wanted to do when I woke up was vomit.

Closing my eyes I inhaled and exhaled trying to get my head to stop from spinning, pushing down the bile that was stuck in the back of my throat. Oh God, I felt sick. My head wouldn't stop throbbing and my eyes could only squint open because I was so sensitive to the light. Light in the room at the moment felt like the effect of someone flashing a freaking floodlight but _times ten_ directly into my eyes for about an hour.

Swallowing the warm saliva in my mouth that only made me even more nauseated, I started to groan as I rolled over to shield myself from the brightness. Can someone seriously not turn off the lights? You don't do this to people who feel like their brains are swelling within their skull.

With effort I lifted my hand to my face to cover my eyes when I heard a sharp inhale beside me. Spreading my fingers open, I squinted through them to see Aoko leaning close towards me. She looked so tired, her hair was messier than usual, her eyes lacking sleep, and she had a cup of coffee sitting on a small table top beside her where she sat watching me. How long has she been here? And while we are on the subject of _here_, where _exactly_ am I? And why the hell do I feel so _God forsaken sick_?

"Oh, baby…." Aoko hushed as I groaned again from the intensity of light in my face, her fingers tenderly running through my bangs that were matted to my forehead.

_Baby?_

Never has Aoko been so intimate with me, softly stroking the outlines of my face as I laid in silence pretending to not know what was going on around me. I couldn't help but to shiver from her touch, the way she was acting right now was so weird….but at the same time….nothing exactly I objected to.

"Don't worry sweetie, the nurse will be back in here soon to give you some more medicine for your head." Aoko cooed as I moved again forcing myself not to vomit on myself right then and there.

Aoko noticed my discomfort from the light as I tried pulling the white sheets over my head to hide myself further the pain from the light caused me and stood up to flick off the room switch. At the moment, and it felt fitting, I wanted to hiss and slowly evaporate away from the damn light now.

"Better?", Aoko asked through the darkness as she carefully found her way back to my side.

"Mm." was all I was able to muster out. Talking was going to take too much effort and I was afraid that if I tried all that would come out would be yesterday's meal.

I sighed through my nose feeling the pain in my head began to dull to a numbing kind of pain, not as bad as the constant pounding it was like when the lights were on. Never have I had pain like this before and I was too tired to try to think how I came to be like this.

"You poor child, you look so exhausted…" Aoko whispered as she pulled the covers down from my head and tucked them neatly under my chin and gently removed the hand that was glued to my eyes and took it in her…to what surprised me, much larger hand. Maybe it was the pain in my head and eyes that was throwing off my sight and my ability to see things in the correct proportion.

Making small circles with her thumb as she held my hand, Aoko spoke to herself as she thought I was drifting back to sleep "Who could do something like this to a _child…_beating you up senseless and leaving you in an alleyway_?"_

Okay. Now I'm awake and pretty sure my head isn't making up things or making me delusional. This is about the third time she has referred to me as a child today. I mean what the hell?! I am not a child, I am eighteen, older by Aoko by about a couple months! And beat up senseless? Wait…..

My stomach lurched again when I looked back to my hand being held in hers and my eyes snapped open. Oh God, it wasn't a dream…

Before I could even put the whole nightmare together in my head an overweight and overly energetic nurse walked in switching on the lights triggering my head to throb in pain in overtime. Not the light again! Curse you, _damn_ woman!

"How's our little guy doing today?" the nurse asked buoyantly.

Well if you didn't turn on the damn light I would say it didn't feel like my brain was bleeding profusely

…**.and **_**little guy?**_

Oh God……….

And on cue I turned over to the side of the bed where a small pink bin awaited me and I began to throw up.

**Present Time: Back in an unknown lab**

"So, you continuously threw up for about an hour?..." The girl, that now _very annoying_ girl, looked at me quizzically.

I stared at her with a half lidded expression as if she was an complete idiot. Why does me throwing up seem to be an important detail in this? This girl, wearing a pair of slim frameless glasses as she now sat behind her computer typing away only the details that mattered to her from me, made her all the more intimating. I mean, ever since I met this short girl who _looked_ about eight or nine years old which I knew was just a disguise because I knew in reality she probably had no soul by how empty her eyes were when she looked at me. She was seemed like she use to be some evil conniving scientist who probably tortured subjects and I'll be damned if I turn into one them!

So, I have been hoping my charm would put me in her favor….but with someone like her, I have established it is simply impossible and she makes me way to damn scared.

"Well, I kind of assumed by the way those dudes took a cheap shot and knocked me clean unconscious…I was throwing up do to the concussion I received. Crazy idea I have right?" I sarcastically replied as I rolled my eyes of how lame I still thought it was me having to sit here having to re-tell her what happened in the beginning three months ago. This freaky girl probably got a kick out of my pain in throwing up for an hour.

I don't like her one bit I thought glaring as she silently leaned around her computer to look at me blankly obviously not amused by the cynicism.

" If you want me to take you seriously, I would advise you filtering your thoughts and be a little more respecting around those who are _trying_ to _**help**_ you Kuroba Kaito."

I **especially **didn't like how she said my entire name like that. I felt so belittled around such an authoritative figure like her and when she says my name in that monotonic voice it only scared me more. She sent cold chills down my body- and not those good ones either.

"I only ask this because usually with a concussion someone doesn't _continually_ throw up for an hour. It looks like all your other vitals were okay and after your concussion you didn't have any abnormal mental states of matter, no seizures, you were able to wake shortly after a period of unconsciousness for about twenty four hours, and you had no signs of unequal pupils or weird dilations in your eyes. So the only thing I can relate your vomiting to is probably the APTX viral drug those _**'men' **_who you say you ran into gave you."

I reeled back, " APTX viral what?"

"The drug that shrunk you…" the Haibara girl repeated slowly as if I was an idiot-which pissed me off further. "Those men you ran into are known as the Black Organization. They are the ones that are also most likely responsible for your father's death as well…."

Her saying that made me flinch. I didn't need her talking about my father, and right now I didn't want to think that my life was intended to be rid of by the same people that killed my dad-whoever they were.

"….in the past couple years they have created a new drug known as APTX that is used to kill cleanly and without a trace leading back to them. Unfortunately and without their knowing, there are side effects that still live today- me, you, and Kudou-kun. They used it intended to kill you and dumped your body in the alley for someone to find. What they _didn't_ expect was you to shrink into a juvenile form."

"Yeah neither did I." I responded my eyebrows burrowing together as I looked at my small hand. "So, what does that have to do with me throwing up for an hour?"

Haibara shrugged" Good question. I guess there are different side effects from the drug for each of us. But what makes me wonder is that right after you were transformed you immediately became sick. How often do you feel sick?"

I pondered on this for a second, taking a full circle in my swivel chair. "Mm. It always feels like I have allergies and then there are some days where my body gets really hot and I start to vomit. Those are the bad days. But, it's nothing really I gave much consideration…thought it kind of related to my injuries."

I listened as Haibara fervently typed away my symptoms and then stopped to think as she closed her eyes to push up her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Seems to be your body is rejecting the drug. Or at least _trying_ too. Odd…for Kudou-kun when his immune system is at its weakest point it is easier for him to take in prototypes of the antidote to transform….but in your case your immune system is weak _from_ the drug."

I arched an eyebrow" Which means that I need to be completely healthy.."

"…For a prototype antidote to work for you. Yes." Haibara finished for me."It's odd… but it's something I can work on and something we can test out. No guarantees but at least we have a bit of a lead for you."

I took another spin in my swivel chair. At least now I have a lead, not a hundred percent accurate lead but it was something. For the past three months I have had nothing to go on to going back to normal while lying to Aoko, my mom, and all others who were important to me. Only few know my condition but at the moment the Kuroba Kaito was somewhere in America for extended vacation while performing magic tricks to cover for my situation. I grasped this small hope in desperation, I needed to get back to normal not only for myself but to finish everything that was started with this organization and my dad…but more importantly, for _**her.**_

"So.." I pointed towards Haibara's computer. "This is the reason you ditched writing on the clip board and went to the computer. So it could be easier for you to do all your scientific mumbo jumbo?"

Haibara smirked as she pushed her glasses back onto her face and started typing again. "Sure. But it also helps me get through while you talk about meaningless things in your account until you say the small things that actually matter."

Wow. What a bitch. So basically I talk too much. I glared at Haibara as my mouth twitched as I had to force myself not to retaliate with something _inappropriate. _

"My bad…." I forced out as Haibara began to laugh.

_**Three Months Ago: Beika Hospital 10:08 pm a day later from the transformation**_

So at the moment what I knew was I was I was in the hospital with a severe concussion.

**Shit.**

And that I was definitely no longer eighteen years old but now I guess magically now eight years old.

_**Double shit.**_

After my body was done heaving basically every little particle that was in my stomach and even nothing at times, I was completely exhausted with still my head throbbing in sharp pain. This was absolutely one of the _worst_ days of my life. While being sick Aoko could do nothing but watch in fear or constantly seek the nurses who calmed her down to no avail by saying it was a 'normal' process with a concussion, but Aoko didn't buy it. I hated seeing Aoko like this, she is one of those girls that takes peoples worries and pains and put it on herself as well. She was just way too damn _caring._

At the moment I was propped up with pillows with an empty pink bin at my side just in case I felt the need to vomit again, but my body was spent dry. Aoko was by my side, my hand in both of hers as she tried to soothe me by gently rubbing it. In ways, it kind of did and it felt good and distracted me enough from the pain my body felt. Yet, right now as she did this she was fighting to stay awake, her head nodding back until she snapped awake and re focused her eyes on me waiting for me to sleep first.

Oh, Aoko….come on now.

Sighing, I squeezed her hand to snap her attention on me and wake her up.

"Hey, you know you don't have to wait for me to sleep first. You look worn out, I'll be fine if you sleep." I whispered, finally able to speak some but not much.

Aoko looked worried" But, what if you start get to sick again and you need a nurse…I really feel I should stay awake until you're ok enough to sleep."

I smiled as I, with great effort from the pain I was in, to lift her hand to my lips so I could kiss the back of her hand. Aoko's eye brows raised up in genuine surprise when I did this and I forced a smile. "Really, I feel fine. I would really like it if you at least slept some…"

And for the first time that night, I was able to see Aoko smile, something I loved to see. It was amazing how much she changed when she did that, how her face lit up and her cheeks roséd over. It was one of my favorite things about her- how transformational, magically, beautiful she can become by one simple gesture- I mean not that she wasn't already…but…ah you know what I mean.

"Fine. For you I will try to sleep." Aoko replied gently as she squeezed my hand. "You remind me so much of my friend Kaito-kun….but you're much sweeter."

And with that Aoko scooted her chair towards the bed closer to nestle her head into her arm as she held my hand. "Don't worry…" she whispered while she looked at me laying down. "I wont let go of your hand even while I sleep, just in case something happens."

I smiled sincerly, "Thank you."

I watched her blue eyes slowly close as she fell asleep, her breathing even and deep. That's my girl I thought as I watched her slip into being unconscious, so peacefully. Geez I wish I noticed these small things about her more often and it was amazing how much I took it for granted- how much I took her for granted.

I sighed leaning back into my pillow as I looked up at the ceiling in the dark. In all,I just didn't get how I got into a situation like this. How I let those guys knock me unconscious and do whatever they did to make me a stupid kid again. Obviously their intention was to kill me but it failed…but I was a kid. Did they slip me some weird posion or voodoo? Like I knew…funny, I was the magician and yet they were able to pull off a great trick on me I couldn't even figure out.

I guess even the greatest magicians can fall too……

_**To be continued…**_

_**Okay…so it took me three years to get back in the groove. But I serisouly blame it on school haha. Whatever, all that matters is I am back into my KID groove again-especially after watching the Kaito Kid anime which I thrououghly enjoyed! Well review and wait for another chapter soon. I got some ideas brewin :D---Dectivegirl2005**_


	3. She's Ready to be Heartbroken

**She's Ready To Be Heartbroken**

Ever have those times in your life when you just want to pause your situation and like on a game show have the option to phone a friend?

I needed that right _now._

I swallowed at the dry spot in the back of my throat, my heart racing as my head recklessly fumbled through ideas as the two nurses and Aoko looked down at me waiting for a reply.

"You want my…what?.."

Aoko laughed nervously noticing one of the nurses starting to become slightly annoyed after asking me the same question five times without a single reply from me. Giving it a shot, Aoko walked around from the foot of my hospital bed and knelt down to my side where she could meet me at eye level.

"Little boy..", Aoko began, brushing another loose lock of hair away from my eyes as I stared fearfully back at her." The nurses and I are curious to know what your name is. Can you give it to us?"

Uh…..**No.**

To be honest I didn't even know or _thought_ yet how to approach this. Of course, I couldn't be just grins and nods greeting myself as Kuroba Kaitou. That would cause some slight confusion and a spice of chaos.

"….name?...", I slowly drawled out watching as Aoko shook her head 'yes'.

Think Kaitou. _Think._ I know I couldn't reveal myself, putting Aoko at risk. Whoever wanted me dead at the moment thought I was just that, six feet under the ground. If they discovered I was still out and about walking around, only in pint size form, they would not only come after me but probably Aoko too.

No way in _hell _was I about to let that happen.

So now I needed a name to complete my perfect disguise as the eight year old I transformed into. To think from the hundreds of disguises I was able to master I wasn't able to muster up of a simple name for myself. Yet, it needed to be believable; it needed to be something that wouldn't be lame, something fitting, something…

"Takayama Harry!"

…. that sounded very foreign.

Well hell! I needed to think of something quick on the spot and it was just at the moment I wish I could have disappeared on the dot and the only man I knew who was able to pull something like that off successfully was Harry Houdini. Bam. The first part to my name.

The last name Takayama came from another magician, a well known Japanese magician. Cyril Takayama was a wildly popular street magician in Japan. So yes, I _did_ derive my name from some of my well-liked fellow magicians….

Of course I would. What, did you expect me to use authors? Ha- I'm not_ that_ geeky.

"Harry Takayama?" Aoko repeated carefully, her eyebrows rising. "What an odd name….."

…and when Aoko said my name out loud to herself did I only realize how lame my new name was.

I began to fluster to explain myself " Uhh..well…my mother is uh..French! She is the one who chose my first name and my dad is from Okinawa. So my name is a _tad_ weird!"

"Oh!" one of the nurses exclaimed clapping her hands together in delight. "So, you are bilingual? Speak some French for us!"

The other nurse nodded her head in delight in agreement" Yes, please!"

I gave a deadpan look towards the two nurses. People were amused _way_ to easily these days. They were lucky one of my heists not too long ago occurred in France and I was able to pick up the language after a time of practice. With occasional international heists, picking up a language can come in handy for the future, especially if you expect to disguise as the dang foreigners.

"Um…" I looked at the nurses nervously and then gulped again as a knot formed in my throat seeing Aoko light up from the corner of my eye as she leaned forward towards me.

"Oh please Harry-kun! Say something!" Aoko urged with her hands laced together held up towards me pleading and I caved.

Fine. _FINE! _

Such a demanding crowd.

Sighing in defeat, I turned toward Aoko with a serious gaze prior to grabbing her hand and dipping my head to press my lips to the back her hand before looking up with a wink and smooth grin with my best French accent to say "_**Vous jeune dame êtes tout à fait belle quand vous souriez vraiment!"**_

Aoko couldn't hide the slight blush that crept onto her cheeks as she stared back in shock and the nurses squealing in delight in the background.

Women. How easy to woo their faint hearts.

"Ah, um, ah…" Aoko stuttered as her hand slipped away from mine and back into her lap.

"That was so cool Harry-kun!" Aoko nervously laughed the blush yet to fade. Something girls had a hard time to do when I decided to turn up the famous Kaitou charm. Better to the fact, I was able to make Aoko fall into my charm and how rarely it did happen since she was practically immune to it. She always successfully had her guard up when I tried it and of course also a mop wielded at her side to lunge at me if I tried any '_funny'_ stuff.

"Well, what did you say to the young miss?" one of the nurses enthusiastically implored for me to translate.

Great, now I found myself blushing when I was put on the spot for this.

"Ah…" I looked at Aoko who was doing that smile, that genuine one that was stronger than she knew it was, and then I looked up at the ceiling to avoid her gaze as my blush grew to my ears.

I just couldnt look at her when she looked like that!

"I…."

I paused as I could feel the room waiting with anticipation.

After a moment of careful thought, I nodded my head as I grinned again and winked holding a finger up towards the nurses "I can't just kiss and tell!"

Now _that_ got me some good facial reactions.

Laughing, Aoko patted my head" Well, aren't you just the young gentleman that knows how to impress a woman? Just like someone else I know!"

Well, inwardly grinning to myself, a true gentleman doesn't win the hearts of woman with his good looks (that I _**of course **_had) but with his grace and mannerisms.

Plus honestly, I was too embarrassed right now to outwardly tell Aoko what I really said. In good time will I tell her flat out how she was completely beautiful when she truly smiled.

**Present Time: In an unknown lab **

" _**Harry?"**_

Turning my head was I able to be graciously surprised with the presence of the shrunken detective of the east, whom always failed to catch me like the others, with a sneer that pushed _all_ the wrong buttons at the moment.

I didn't need more problems in my life right now, especially with this whole interrogation thing and all with the creepy scientist girl, yet lately Kudou-kun has been tickled pink when he found out about my true identity.

KID was shrunk and now stuck in the same predicament as the great detective!

High fives around the room people.

"Conan?" I imitated in the same mocking tone as my eyes followed Kudou who, _too_ casually, walked in the downstairs lab to lean against Haibara's desk and push his slipping glasses up to the bridge of his nose as he laughed out loud. Really loud.

"Why on earth did you choose a name like _Harry_?" Kudou cackled as I glared at him, hoping my gaze would kill. Not everything worked like magic unfortunately to my benefit.

"I could ask the same, _Conan Edogawa." _ I derided back. In my opinion, his name sounded a hell of a lot crappier than my own.

" Ah, but my arch-nemesis, at least my first name doesn't remind people of…"

I hopped out of my chair with a thud holding up a fist towards Kudou's face " If you say that foreign character's name Harry Potter, I will punch you dead square in the nose Kudou Shinichi."

" _**Please boys…"**_

Sitting back in my chair with a huff, I crisscrossed my arms on my chest watching damn Kudou shake with laughter against Haibara's desk, the creepy girl who interrupted us as she got up to retrieve some papers she recently printed off from her 'notes' on me. Usually I was much more calm and collected than this and little things like that I would have just laughed off or would have just wise assed my way out of it but lately….things were taking a toll on me.

"If you guys wouldn't mind stop acting the age you looked like right now, I think it would be important if we got back to what's _really_ important."

I turned up my nose towards Shinichi and nodded my head "Thank you Haibara-san!"

Haibara leaned back into her computer chair and smiled coolly " Yes Kuroba-kun. That also means we leave out the whole gentleman nonsense too in the story."

"Yeah, _lady killer_" the pint sized punk sneered in unison with that cold hearted snake of a girl.

I gritted my teeth together as I bore my eyes into Haibara hoping she could feel the spite I felt toward her at the moment.

I _**hate **_you.

**Three months earlier, Nakamori Residence**

"Well, this is home!" Aoko proudly announced as she flung open the door to reveal a surprisingly messy apartment. Papers were flung everywhere and half finished food sitting on stacked plates were on the table in the living room and the whole place reeked of cheap cologne.

"Sorry." Aoko looked down at me smiling apologetically as I stared in shock at the mess not believing a _girl_ like Aoko lived in _this_ "Daddy must have been just home for a while before leaving for work again. It always gets a little chaotic when he finally returns but due to work and all just as soon as he is here he leaves. Usually also, with a huge mess trailing after him."

Ha, that's because he spends all his energy trying to scheme his next _best_ plan to catch me in one of my heists, I mentally grinned.

"Well, you can just sit on the couch and watch some tv while I fix up the place!" Aoko smiled as she squeezed my hand that she held onto while we walked home from the hospital.

"Sure…" nodding my head in compliance as she whisked herself away happily humming to herself to start cleaning the monster of a mess her father left her.

I needed to have a seat anyway because my head was starting to spin again, especially recalling the walk home from the hospital…..

"_Umm…Ao- I mean __**Miss**__ Aoko…"_

_Swinging our hands gently back and forth, Aoko stopped and looked down at me playfully with a stern look "It's Aoko-neechan! Because.."_

_Laughing at my surprised gaze from tapping her finger on my nose "its like I have a little brother now! So from now on no more Miss Aoko, only Aoko-neechan!"_

_Well, __**this**__ was going to take some getting use to._

"_Ah, ok, um Aoko- neechan?"_

"_Yes, Harry-kun?" Aoko answered her bright blue eyes lighting up in delight to the way I said neechan at the end of her name. How she found pleasure in the smallest things._

_I shifted my weight from one foot to another "Are you sure…um that I can come home with you?"_

"_Is that what you have been worried about?" Aoko asked appalled as she knelt down to see me eye level again._

_Well, that wasn't what I was worried about but okay, sure we'll go with that._

_Aoko beamed as she placed both hands on my shoulders," I am one hundred and ten percent sure its okay for you to come with me. One, I am not about to let a child who just wound up in the hospital with a serious concussion wonder through the streets who doesn't even remember where he lives! I'm going to make sure you have a full recovery!"_

_Ha, just so you know with the more questions the nurses and Aoko were asking me I had to quickly resort to another alternative…..claiming to amnesia from my concussion._

"_Second, my father is always at work so I basically live by myself so of course I need someone to keep me company and plus if he has any questions about you I'll just say you are my illegitimate child with my best friend Kaitou!"_

"_WHAT!?", I reeled back, shouting in alarm which was the reaction Aoko was exactly seeking as she rocked back onto her heels in laughter from my response._

" _Just kidding!" Aoko grinned as she tapped my nose again, something that was starting to become a habit. " I would just tell Daddy the truth, he would understand what I'm doing."_

"_Oh, okay, cool." I mumbled as Aoko stood up to grab my hand so we could start walking again._

"_So, Harry-kun…"_

_I turned my head up towards Aoko who swung our hands back and forth again as she looked up at the night sky where the clouds stretched out barely covering the moon that seemed much larger tonight than before. I arched an eyebrow watching Aoko's lips stretch into a soft smile as her cheeks began to color over again, wondering what on earth this girl was thinking now._

"_Yeah, Aoko-neechan?"_

_I felt Aoko squeeze my hand a little tighter before she looked back down at me grinning "Harry-kun, you are like, what, eight? Nine years old?"_

_I mentally double checked on that. I mean __**really**__ I am eighteen, but in this body now it looked as if I cut off about a decade on my physical body. So, yeah, I guess I was eight now. _

_Oh, my luck. How great it was these days._

"_Um, I'm eight, so you were close!" I forced a smile back up to Aoko. I cant believe that about three days ago I was eighteen and now…I was __**this.**_

_Aoko raised a finger to her chin "Hmm, that's about the right age for that stuff to be happening now.."_

_Right age for what? And for what stuff to be happening now? What was this girl babbling about now… _

_Aoko looked back at me grinning mischievously " Hey, Harry-kun! Do you have a girl at school you like these days?"_

_So Aoko to ask……._

_I fought back the urge to roll my eyes as Aoko grinned in excitement waiting to hear my answer. Really now, some of the things she brought up literally can come from __**nowhere. **__It's the times I really wish I could jump inside her little wondrous mind and figure out where some of her stuff came from._

_So instead of answering her question, I just turned it back on her for kicks and giggles._

"_Well, what about you Aoko-neechan? You have brought up this guy's name, Kaito, up a few times! " I watched as Aoko's eyes widened and I sneered "Do you like him or something?"_

_Then comes what I least expect._

"_I actually really do!"_

………………………………………………………

………………………………………_._

………………_.._

_**What?**_

_Aoko must have laughed at my facial expression because I'm pretty sure my jaw was scrapping against the ground as we continued to walk. Her cheeks were flushed as she looked back up to the sky._

"_You caught me. Kaitou-kun is my child hood best friend but also the boy I really really really like! Even though he can be big jerk, really cocky, a little too supportive of KID the thief, and a big pervert……"_

_Aoko looked back down at me smiling shyly, something else that was rare for me to see_

"_Kaito-kun is really cool ,really smart, really good with magic like his Dad who was Japan's __**greatest**__ magician, and he really underneath it all has a really good heart…" Aoko's cheeks turned a darker color as her soft smile stretched onto her face a little more "…and no matter how much I deny it, I cant help but to seem finding myself to __**love**__ that idiot."_

_If I didn't know it, I would have said right then I just had a heart palpitation. I didn't realize I wasn't breathing as Aoko was talking and I looked away so Aoko couldn't see as I felt all the blood rush to my face. Great Kami, she __**loves**__ me? Maybe she had a greater poker face than I because I would have never guessed that._

" _Aoko-neechan." I suddenly said as we continued to walk "Have you ever told this Kaito guy about how… you really feel about him?"_

_There was a moment of silence where Aoko didn't answer this but only smiled sadly._

"_No." she at first whispered. Aoko then forced out laughter that sounded a little to heart wrenching. "Kaitou-kun is so popular with girls at school! I don't think he would ever feel the same way that I do about him….so, this is a secret just between me and you!" Aoko grinned pressing her index finger against her lips._

' _**I don't think he would ever feel the same way that I do about him'**_

_That line resounded and echoed in my head as we kept walking and I couldn't help but squeeze her hand tighter as the line became louder and louder in my mind._

_Aoko was ready to be heartbroken. Without even finding out the damn __**truth **__from me. She already basically, of all the girls in the world, ruled herself out when it came to me._

_How __**foolish**__ Aoko could still be. She never gave herself enough credit for the things she rightly deserved, and she deserved a lot._

"_You're wrong…" I muttered, squeezing Aoko's hand harder so she would look down at me._

"_Harry-kun?"_

"_You are definitely wrong about that! You shouldn't give up before you know anything! That's stupid! Really stupid!" I almost shouted not aware I was slightly losing my temper from this. Aoko could really be unbelievable sometimes._

_Aoko looked at me in utter shock before I corrected myself and put my innocent eight year old mask back on._

"_What I mean is…..I am sure this Kaitou guy would be pretty dumb if he didn't see someone as beautiful as you are neechan…."_

_The smile that I was beginning to love more than anything returned to Aoko's face as she knelt down to wrap her arms around my small body and crush me against her. She still smelled like rain and lilacs with just a bit of cotton, all together a comforting mixture. She was warm, and really soft… and perky? When did she become so developed? How did I miss this!? Was I really this off not noticing all these things!?_

'_Don't ruin the moment Kaitou', I mentally chastised myself for the unnecessary thoughts that began to run through my head as I returned the hug as best as my eight year old self could._

"_Thank you, Harry-kun" Aoko whispered in my ear before pulling away._

"_No problem, neechan." I replied back softly, feeling my whole body tingle as she grabbed my hand again, swinging it back and forth as we continued the rest of the walk back to her home._

…………………………_._

"Hey, Harry-kun?"

I snapped back out from my thoughts as a hand waved up and down in front of my face.

"Uh..yes?" I replied startled as Aoko stood in front of me with her hands on her hips looking at me quizzically.

"You're starting to be out of it again. Maybe I should give you your medicine right now instead of waiting until after dinner and while we are on that…." Aoko turned around to turn off the television I wasn't even paying attention to. "It's dinner time!" she smiled as she held out her hand again for me to take to lead me to the table.

Putting my hand in hers she helped me off the couch as we walked towards the living room together where we could sit at the table with steaming food that was waiting for us, courtesy of Aoko of course. I smiled as Aoko chatted mindlessly as she prepared my plate, thinking how technically, really, this was the first time Aoko and I were ever alone together having dinner in her apartment.

At least while I had this curse some blessings were coming out of it.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Finally….chapter three. Instead of three years it just took me about three weeks to get this to you guys. Oh Kaito how we all love you. Thanks all for the reads and make sure you place your reviews so I can see what you guys thought ;). Oh, and akemi-chan, maybe just maybe I will take you up on our conversation and go ahead and shrink everyone haha. Just have big shrinking party! **_

_**Also so you guys know, I may or may not have a chapter for you all until August because I leave soon for work as I coach some kiddies how to play soccer. So enjoy while you can and I shall try to return as soon as I can.**_

_**Thanks for the r&r!**_

_**-Detectivegirl2005**_


	4. Always in the dark

**Aoko's POV**:

By now, his tee shirt has lost the smell of him. I think coming over here so much to clean all the time, preparing just in case he would suddenly come home, has made his presence vanish faster.

First his father, then his mother, now him. Stupid Kaito, that stupid selfish jerk.

I buried my nose deeper into the white linen that _was_ Kaito's school shirt, pressing it against my face, inhaling his scent, imagining he was here now. It wasn't like Kaito to just _**disappear**_ for two months without even a goodbye. It wasn't like Kaito to miss out on school and it wasn't like Kaito to not be here _with me_. I cant really describe what I'm feeling, but I know whatever it is I am definitely _feeling it. _Every time I succumbed to the thought that I didn't know where Kaito was except _gone _my chest would get heavy and I would have to breathe deeply because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to breathe normally if I didn't. All I had to go by was the letter and the, now crumpled, red rose he left me by my window sill two months ago..

'_**Aoko, watch my place for me will ya? Sorry for the short notice, but I am going to be gone for a while. I'll be back soon, promise.'**_

What an idiot! Just up and leaving with no explanation and he _expected_ me to just watch out for his place? Who did he think he was? Who did he think I was to do that for _him?_ Yet, most perplexing, was what was _I_ doing exactly what he wanted me to do? Hell, if I knew. I think I did it because it made me feel better, arranging his place this way and that, expecting him home. I would clean up everyday after school just in case and everyday after school I would be disappointed not seeing him at his kitchen table, newspaper in hand, grinning at me like an idiot as if nothing happened.

What I would _give_ to see that grin plastered on his face right now.

I whispered his name, praying, as I held his shirt to my face that somewhere out there, the jerk was safe and healthy. It sickened me that I didn't know where he was and made me an absolute wreck because I just had this _premonition_ something was wrong.

"Aoko-neechan…"

I dropped the shirt to my chest and held it there revealing poor Harry standing at the doorway waiting for me. Harry, every time we came to Kaito's apartment, looked as solemn as I was being there. Maybe even more so. But, right now, he looked absolutely crestfallen when he noticed what I was pressing to my chest.

" Aoko-neechan," he repeated again, this time his gaze looking beyond me and elsewhere in the room as if he couldn't stand to see what I was doing "I think it's time to go home now to get ready for dinner."

There was that heaviness again, and it was even worse this time. There was a part of me that didn't want to leave, afraid each time I left a little more of Kaito's presence in his home was going to fade away. I was so scared that this place was going to be nothing but a memory of someone that once lived here. I didn't want that, I didn't want to forget anything about Kaito.

Just in case…

"Okay." I whispered, folding the shirt gently and laying it where the rest of Kaito's laundry was on his bed. I don't know why but today I felt more helpless, almost hopeless, than any other day I have been doing this. It doesn't help that I count each day I don't see him, raising my expectations that it could be any day now he would just show up, and wind up being knocked back with the fact he _wasn't_ here yet.

It's as if today, marking month two that Kaito's been gone, that it has hit me. The fact was Kaito was gone and I had no idea if he was going to stay that way or come back. God, how it was starting to tear at me.

And it was like Harry noticed this and knew exactly what I was going through. Like my whole world was starting to close in.

After locking Kaito's apartment Harry laced his small fingers through mine and squeezed, as if he knew I was doing my best to swallow back my tears as I allowed the apartment keys stay in the lock for a second longer than needed.

"Kaito-niichan may be jerk like you say Aoko-neechan, but I don't think he is a big enough jerk to leave you forever just like _that_." Harry replied softly as if he knew exactly what dark thoughts were running through my head right then.

"I know.." I lied, as I held Harry's hand tighter in my own as we slowly walked down the steps away from the apartment complex " I know…" I repeated again, starting to cry. If only that idiot knew how hard I was handling this. He would probably laugh, be a jerk and even tease me, say I shouldn't be getting emotional over nothing. Like he would ever understand, I thought, as I tried effortlessly smearing away the tears on my cheeks with the back of my hand.

It was times like this I was so thankful to have Harry with me these days because he wasn't one of those kids that would get upset when he saw adults crying. He was the type of child that would stand close to me, not looking at me, not even a glance of worry which would've made me feel plain guilty, but would just let me cry as he held my hand. I was _so_ thankful for Harry.

At least he understood I just wanted my best friend back.

* * *

This is real I would tell myself, laying here in the dark.

It was pitch black, quiet, and giving me all the more to just zone in on the warm feeling pressed against my lips. I didn't know exactly what he looked like right now except he was in my room, leaning over me, **_kissing_** me. It was his heavy hot breath puffing in my face at one in the morning that made me open my eyes and it was large hands grasping the sides of my head to balance himself as he dipped down to kiss me that woke me up.

I focused on the way Kaito carefully brushed his lips against mine once, pause, then do it slowly again, as if he was testing the waters to see my reaction. Each time a careful kiss was planted on my lips I didn't move but allowed him access, feeling the gentle pressure of his mouth on mine, etching it into my head. After each of his kisses, I could have sworn I heard Kaito whisper he was sorry, so sorry, to me before coming back down to my face for another kiss. His voice sounded so tired, ragged, and _painful _when he said it too.

He brushed his nose against mine when he came back down to my face, gently opening my mouth for entrance to deepen the kiss. It took me by surprise at first when his tongue carefully slipped into my mouth, but then just as quickly I would follow pace, my body warming to the sensation of his soft lips moving with my own. God, I hope I was doing this right because it felt he sure knew what he was doing. During, what seemed to be, the last kiss, I gently lifted myself on my elbows, my fingers twisting into the sheets, opening my mouth a little wider making sure this kiss would last. I thought maybe if I kissed the way he did and more, maybe he would feel the way I do about him. Kaito would know I would be here waiting for him and that nothing would change. Kaito would know that I _missed_ him.

Heaven knows I was doing my best not to grab the boy and pull him down on me. I was also doing my best not to whisper in the dark out to him, asking why he couldn't stay, but I had a feeling I knew better. Maybe this time I shouldn't question it. That I should let it go, let _him _go. So as we slowly parted, our lips carefully slipping away from each others grasp, holding onto his feeling, his taste, I let Kaito go. And like that, moving like a shadow, I saw his dark figure move slowly away from me and towards my window.

With two hands grasped on the wall and a foot on the ledge, Kaito turned towards me and it was then from the light of the moon I saw the sweat glistening on his face which explained why our last kiss tasted more salty. My eyes expanded in alarm and instead of asking what was wrong I rushed out "You are coming back, right?", desperate to know and hoping this visit wasn't a warning for me. Kaito dropped his leg back to the ground and stalked towards by bed, his hot hands cupping my cheeks as his emerald blue eyes shook looking deep into mine. What made him all of a sudden so tense? But without questions or any answers, Kaito dipped down again to kiss me again, _hard_. It took me by surprise because I quickly had to use my arms to brace myself up on my bed from not falling back into my pillow. With one hand I grasped the back of his neck, which was damp with sweat too, as I slowly cocked my head to the side, my hand grasping tight to him, to kiss him with everything I had. When we barley broke apart, his nose still puffing hot air on my face , he looked at me again whispering "I promise you, Aoko. I'll be back soon." And with that he slowly allowed his hands to drag down my cheeks, then my arms, unhitching my hand that grasped his neck, not wanting to let go, to gently to kiss the back of my hand and grin at me. "Keep looking after my place for me, okay? It looks great thanks to you. And thanks for doing my laundry, you are a _huge_ help".

I smiled, nodding silently, squeezing his hand before he let go and ran, jumping, out of my window and into the night. I threw myself out of bed after him to lean out the window to see if he was leaving on foot, but like into thin air, he was gone. Stupid Kaito, I whispered narrowing my eyes. He was not only a great escape artist…but a great kisser. At least, I knew he was safe and he was out there doing something to keep himself alive.

"Come back to me soon, jerk! Especially since I am cleaning for you free of charge!" I yelled out into the night, hoping at least somewhere nearby he heard.

Leaning out the window, I looked into the night, listening carefully as I was first met with silence. But then, out of nowhere, I could have sworn I heard the dummy laugh whole heartedly in the distance.

Thank God.

_Part one, Aoko's POV, fin._

_**Yes-yes I KNOW. I took forever AND A DAY to do this. Sorry if it is too short! You guys are probably like 'WTFUNN? What is going on? Did I miss something?'. No you haven't, I did this on purpose through Aoko's perspective because all will be explained in Chapter 5. This was partly to lure all you guys back in because we will be closing up this story soon! Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you thought of this sapp-tastic chapter. **_

_**Sincerely-Detectivegirl2005**_


End file.
